The invention relates to a mould assembly for use in the manufacture of spherical or substantially spherical articles, for example, hurling balls, soft-balls, hockey and cricket balls.
It has been customary to produce this type of ball by enclosing a suitable filling in a case comprising of two contoured strips of fabric or leather and stitching or otherwise seaming together edge portions of two strips to form a spherical envelope around the filling, the seam following a path corresponding to that of the simulated seam clearly seen on, for example, a conventional soft ball.
Such production methods are expensive and the present invention sets out to provide means for producing articles having an acceptable appearance simulating that of the conventionally made ball but by means of a moulding operation.